Not Spring, Love or Cherry Blossom
by WandaPark
Summary: Lee Jihoon, seorang gadis manis yang terjebak dalam kenangannya bersama seseorang di masa lalu. "Tepatnya, aku kembali teringat dengan masa lalu. Karena aku merindukannya berjalan disini." -Lee Jihoon. SEVENTEEN. SOONHOON. WOOZI. HOSHI.


**NOT SPRING, LOVE OR CHERRY BLOSSOM**

 **Author : WandaPark**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : GS!UKE Typo(s) bertebaran, alur** **kecepetan, gak jelas.**

 **N/A : Cerita ini pernah aku upload di akun fbku dengan cast jungkook dan oc. Jadi kalo ada yang merasa pernah baca, itu cerita aku juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jaket cokelat ini terlihat sempurna untuk musim dingin.**_

 _ **Aku yang bersembunyi di dalamnya dan melangkah cepat.**_

 _ **Ketika mereka terus bertanya, "Kenapa kau terus seperti itu?"**_

 _ **Dan aku sadar saat melihat sekeliling, sekarang musim semi.**_

Seorang gadis manis berjalan seorang diri di jalanan yang cukup ramai. Ia berjalan dengan gontai dengan kedua tangannya ia selipkan di saku jaket cokelatnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang melihatnya sembari berbisik-bisik. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tak sadar. Lihatlah! Ia berjalan sembari melamun.

Sepatu _boots_ cokelatnya beradu dengan aspal semakin cepat ketika gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia menghela napas. Bosan dengan semua ini. "Membosankan."

"Hey! Lee Jihoon!"

Jihoon, gadis manis tadi, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang. Ia memutar bola matanya. _Orang itu lagi._

"Hey! Aku sudah memanggilmu ribuan kali! Apa kau tidak mendengarnya? Ada apa dengan telingamu? Apa kau mempunyai masalah dengan telingamu?" sungut gadis yang memakai baju _cassual_ sembari berkacak pinggang pada Jihoon.

"Tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan telingaku, Boo Seungkwan," jawab Jihoon malas.

Seungkwan mendecakkan lidahnya begitu melihat penampilan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon risih karena terus dipandangi sahabatnya.

"Apa kau salah minum obat? Atau kau sedang sakit? Atau cuaca disini begitu dingin? Kurasa tidak," kata Seungkwan.

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Apa maksud sahabatnya? "Maksudmu?"

Seungkwan menghela napas jengkel. "Pakaianmu."

Jihoon menunduk memperhatikan pakaiannya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Baju terusan putih yang dibalut jaket cokelat yang sangat cocok untuk musim dingin. Sepatu _boots_ anti selip cokelat yang sangat cocok untuk mencegah ia terpeleset di hamparan salju. Menurutnya tidak ada yang aneh.

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Seungkwan dengan tatapan _tidak-ada-yang-aneh_.

Seungkwan menghela napas, lagi. "Hey! Kau tahu? Ini musim apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan tidak sabar.

"Musim dingin," jawab Jihoon polos.

Seungkwan menepuk keningnya. "Oh Tuhan! Ada apa dengan sahabatku ini?" gerutu gadis itu dan Jihoon hanya bisa memandang sahabatnya bingung.

"Lihat sekelilingmu!" ucap Seungkwan gemas.

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Orang-orang berjalan dengan ceria di bawah pohon sakura yang daunnya bermekaran. Tunggu! Bukankah ini musim dingin? Harusnya hanya ada salju di sepanjang jalan. Tapi kenapa bunga sakura bermekaran? Bukankah hanya pada musim semi bunga sakura mekar? Berarti…

Jihoon menepuk keningnya. "Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari kalau ini musim semi? Pantas saja sedari tadi orang berbisik-bisik melihatku," ucap Jihoon tersadar.

Seungkwan memutar bola matanya. "Sudah sadar, Nona?" tanya gadis itu mengejek.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jihoon tidak mempedulikan ejekan sahabatnya.

Seungkwan tersenyum sumringah. "Tentu saja berkencan dengan Hansol. Apalagi yang akan orang lakukan di musim semi yang sangat indah ini selain berkencan?"

"Berlebihan." Jihoon mencibir pelan.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana, Jihoon?"

"Aku?" Jihoon tampak berfikir. "Aku… mmm… aku tidak tahu akan kemana. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan."

"Oh, begitu. Yasudah, aku duluan ya. Pasti Hansol sudah menungguku. _Bye_." Seungkwan berlalu sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Jihoon.

Jihoon menghela nafas melihat kepergian Seungkwan. Sepatu _boots_ nya kembali beradu dengan aspal ketika gadis itu kembali menyeret kakinya mengarungi taman.

 _Aku benci musim semi. Karena itu membuatku kembali mengingatmu._

* * *

 _"Hey! Jangan lari! Awas kau, Kwon Soonyoung!" teriak Jihoon ketika satu sendok es krim mendarat tepat di hidungnya._

 _Soonyoung berlari menjauh dari Jihoon sebelum gadis itu melayangkan tinju padanya. "Kau terlihat lucu, Jihoon-ah. Seperti badut," teriak Soonyoung sembari tertawa melihat Jihoon yang tengah menunjukkan_ death glare _nya dengan hidung yang ternodai oleh es krim._

 _Jihoon berdecak. Setiap berkencan pasti tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali. Yang ada Soonyoung selalu menjahilinya, seperti saat ini._

 _'Aish! Padahal suasana sudah begitu romantis! Seharusnya terjadi momen romantis juga! Lihatlah! Sekarang ini kan di taman. Bunga sakura bermekaran. Beberapa kelopaknya jatuh ke tanah. Harusnya ini jadi musim semi yang indah!' batin Jihoon yang sudah kembali duduk di bangku taman._

 _Soonyoung masih menertawainya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jihoon dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia melihat Jihoon yang tengah cemberut. "Hey, kau marah?" tanya Soonyoung lembut._

 _Jihoon tidak menjawab._

 _"Hey, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda. Habisnya kau terlihat manis ketika kujahili." Jihoon masih tak bergeming._

 _Soonyoung tersenyum. Kemudian menangkup wajah Jihoon dengan kedua tangan besarnya, membuat Jihoon mau tak mau menatap Soonyoung. Dalam hitungan detik, bibir Soonyoung sudah mendarat tepat di atas bibir Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon terbelalak lalu tersenyum disela ciuman mereka. Inilah yang Jihoon suka dari Soonyoung, dapat membuatnya tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung. Jihoon menutup matanya, menikmati setiap gerakan lembut dari Soonyoung di bibirnya._

 _Soonyoung melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jihoon. Ia menatap gadisnya dalam, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Maaf."_

 _Jihoon membalas senyuman Soonyoung. "Aku maafkan."_

 _"Terima kasih."_

* * *

 _ **Aku tidak memiliki seseorang untuk kugenggam tangannya sambil berjalan.**_

 _ **Jadi, indahnya musim semi ini terasa sangat menyedihkan.**_

 _ **Semua orang selain aku merasakan cinta.**_

 _ **Sambil menyanyikan lagu musim semi.**_

 _ **Bunga yang bermekaran.**_

 _ **Dan kelopaknya berjatuhan di depan mataku.**_

Jihoon duduk di bangku taman. Ia menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Orang-orang tengah berjalan dengan ceria sembari menggandeng tangan pasangan masing-masing. Jihoon terpaku pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Mereka sedang memakan es krim sembari menyanyikan lagu musim gugur.

 _Aku juga pernah seperti itu._

Lalu Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan sembari bergenggaman tangan.

Jihoon melihat tangan kanannya. Kosong. Tidak ada yang menggengam tangan itu. Ia tidak memiliki seseorang untuk digenggam tangannya sembari berjalan.

Gadis itu melepas jaket cokelatnya dan memandangnya sendu. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Beberapa kelopaknya berjatuhan di depan matanya.

Menyedihkan. Tidak ada seseorang yang membuat ia terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba. Jadi, indahnya musim semi ini terasa sangat menyedihkan.

* * *

 _Jihoon berjalan di taman sembari menggenggam erat tangan Soonyoung. Bahagia rasanya berkencan dengan Soonyoung. Ia memandang sekeliling. Orang-orang juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Mereka terlihat bahagia karena berjalan sembari menggenggam tangan pasangan mereka._

 _"Hey! Jangan tersenyum sendiri seperti itu. Sudah jelek tambah jelek."_

 _Jihoon mendelik ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya yang baru saja mengatainya. "Hey, Kwon Soonyoung! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap romantis sebentar saja?" tanya Jihoon kesal._

 _Soonyoung tersenyum mengejek. "Aku? Romantis?_ Impossible _."_

 _"Cih. Kenapa aku harus mempunyai kekasih yang super jahil seperti ini, Tuhan? Kenapa?" ucap Jihoon dengan berlebihan. Membuat Soonyoung yang melihatnya, melayangkan satu jitakan di kening Jihoon._

 _"Hey! Kenapa kau menjitakku?"_

 _"Karena kau berlebihan."_

 _Jihoon berdecak. "Aku tidak berlebihan. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya."_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum jahil. "Tapi kau mencintai kekasihmu yang super jahil ini, kan?"_

 _Jihoon mengulum senyum. Skak mat. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Mengelak? Atau jujur? Yah semua orang juga tahu kalau ia mencintai Soonyoung. "Tidak. Aku tidak mencintaimu," elak Jihoon._

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Benar."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Benar."_

 _"Kalau benar, kenapa setiap aku menciummu kau tidak mengelak dan bahkan menikmatinya?"_

 _Jihoon ber-_ sweatdrop _ria. Sekarang apa yang harus ia jawab?_

 _"Sudah tidak bisa mengelak, Nona Lee?" tanya Soonyoung mengejek._

 _Jihoon menghela napas kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengaku. Aku mencintai kekasihku yang super jahil ini. Kau puas?" ucap gadis itu dalam satu tarikan napas._

 _"Sangat puas." Soonyoung tersenyum. Kemudian kembali menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Mereka kembali berjalan di taman._

 _"Lihatlah. Bunga sakuranya indah sekali, Soonyoung-ah," ucap Jihoon sembari mendongakkan kepalanya melihat bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Dan beberapa kelopaknya jatuh tepat di hidungnya._

 _Soonyoung tersenyum memandang Jihoon. "Tidak ada yang lebih indah melebihi dirimu, Lee Jihoon."_

* * *

 _ **Bernyanyi lagu tentang cinta membuatku pusing setengah mati.**_

 _ **Mengapa aku sendirian di tengah kumpulan pasangan ini?**_

 _ **Berjalan di jalan yang sama dan baju yang sama seperti kemarin.**_

 _ **Aku tetap sama tapi mengapa dunia ini banyak berubah?**_

Jihoon berjalan seorang diri di tepi sungai Han. Seperti kemarin saat ia pergi ke taman. Baju terusan putih sepahanya yang kemarin ia pakai masih melekat di tubuhnya. Dan tak lupa sepatu _boots_ anti selipnya yang dengan sempurnanya menyampul kaki indahnya.

Ia berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat pemusik jalanan menyanyikan lagu romantis. Ia memperhatikan orang itu, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya lagu itu. Lagu itu. Lagu itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang di masa lalu.

Ia menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungai. Mendengar lagu tentang cinta membuatnya pusing setengah mati.

Sepatu _boots_ cokelatnya kembali beradu dengan aspal ketika ia kembali berjalan. Ia memperhatikan sekitar. Tidak jauh berbeda dari kemarin. Pemandangan yang membuatnya muak. Satu pertanyaan yang masih melekat di otaknya. _Mengapa aku sendirian ditengah kumpulan pasangan ini?_

* * *

 _"Bagaimana kalau disini saja?" tanya Soonyoung setelah berhenti tepat di samping sungai Han._

 _"Baiklah," jawab Jihoon. Kemudian mereka duduk disana._

 _Soonyoung mengeluarkan gitarnya dan memangkunya. "Apa kau ingin kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?"_

 _Jihoon tampak berfikir. "Boleh. Bagaimana kalau Taeyang-You're My? Apa kau bisa?"_

 _"Tentu," jawab Soonyoung. Ia mulai memetik gitarnya dengan lihai._

 _Jihoon memperhatikan Soonyoung. Gadis itu tersenyum. Soonyoung sangat tampan jika sudah memainkan gitar. Dan detik berikutnya Soonyoung mulai bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya._

Eonje buteonga jeomjeom. Yeonlankage dwae naega meonjeo.

Niga eomneun goseseon beolsseo, neol baby-ro bulleo

Nado cham ugyeo.

You're my chocolate, my sweetest chocolate.

I really wanna have you.

Neomuna dalkomhan neol.

Neol gajigo shipeo, gajigo shipeo.

 _Jihoon termenung menatap Soonyoung yang sedang bernyanyi. Hatinya berdesir. Melihat Soonyoung begitu menghayati setiap lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan membuat hatinya berdesir. Seolah ia ikut terbawa dalam setiap lirik yang ia nyanyikan._

You're my candy, a lollipop candy.

I really wanna kiss you.

I really wanna love you.

 _Jihoon bertepuk tangan ketika Soonyoung selesai menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. "Hebat, Soonyoung-ah!"_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum. "Tentu."_

 _"Suaramu bagus, kenapa kau tidak ikut audisi-audisi mencari bakat?"_

 _"Aku tidak tertarik."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena itu membuatku jauh darimu."_

* * *

 _ **Tepatnya, aku kembali teringat dengan masa lalu.**_

 _ **Karena aku merindukannya berjalan disini.**_

 _ **Penasaran, bisakah aku merasakan perasaan itu lagi?**_

 _ **Tapi, selanjutnya kau tahu kenapa…**_

Jihoon berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia menghela napas. "Kenapa semuanya begitu membosankan?"

Ia memandangi jalan yang sedang ia lewati. Jalan ini. Ia ingat jalan ini. Jalan dimana ia dan seseorang di masa lalu melewati jalan ini bersama.

"Kenapa setiap yang kulakukan selalu membuatku teringat padanya?" gumam Jihoon.

"Aku merindukanmu." Jihoon menunduk. "Aku merindukanmu berjalan disini bersamaku."

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya. Melihat ke sisi tubuhnya. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Jihoon merasa hampa. Biasanya ada seseorang disana.

* * *

 _Jihoon dan Soonyoung berjalan beriringan di tepi sungai Han. Sungai Han terlihat cukup ramai. Orang-orang terlihat berlalu-lalang._

 _Jihoon menoleh pada Soonyoung yang berada di sisinya. Ia memandangi wajah Soonyoung kemudian kembali memandangi jalan yang tengah mereka lewati. Ia suka jalan ini. Jalan lenggang yang tertutupi oleh kelopak bunga sakura._

 _"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Jihoon pada Soonyoung yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya._

 _Soonyoung menoleh. "Lelah? Lelah kenapa?"_

 _"Kita sudah berjalan kaki selama satu jam. Kau tidak lelah?"_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak akan lelah. Asal itu bersamamu."_

* * *

 _ **Tapi yang ingin kudengar adalah hal lain.**_

 _ **Sesuatu yang akan menghapus semuanya.**_

 _ **Bukan tentang musim semi, cinta atau pun sakura.**_

Jihoon menghela napas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku harus kuat. Aku tidak boleh terpuruk seperti ini," ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sepatu _boots_ cokelatnya beradu dengan aspal yang tertutup kelopak bunga sakura ketika ia kembali melangkah. Ia melangkah dengan yakin.

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang akan menghapus semuanya. Bukan tentang musim semi, cinta ataupun sakura, " ucapnya sembari menyelipkan anak rambutnya di cuping telinganya.

"Oleh karena itu, aku harus melangkah ke depan dan melihat ke depan. Aku tidak boleh terus seperti ini."

Jihoon membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat jalan itu. Jalan yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan cintanya. Ia tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal kenangan. Selamat tinggal, Kwon Soonyoung."

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

Author baru jreng-jreng :v sumpah gak tau harus bilang apa disini /susut ingus/

Ini ff udah dari tahun 2013 kalo gak salah dan aku remake lagi dengan pairing SoonHoon yeay! **Cerita ini pernah aku upload di akun fbku dengan cast jungkook dan oc. Jadi kalo ada yang merasa pernah baca, itu cerita aku juga.**

ini juga ff request temen aku yang ngakunya istri si uji :v dia SoonHoon shipper level nauzubillah :v /dibacoq/

DITUNGGU REVIEW KALIAN YAAW /tebar civok/ /kemudian dibacoq massa/

Tangerang Selatan, 04 September 2016

WandaPark


End file.
